1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mascara compositions for making up human eyelashes and/or eyebrows, comprising an acrylic polymer aqueous dispersion. The invention also relates to a method for making up human eyelashes and/or the eyebrows.
2. Background of the Invention
Mascaras are commonly prepared as one of two types of wax-based formulations. The first type are aqueous mascaras, known as cream mascaras. These are in the form of an emulsion of waxes in water. The second type are anhydrous mascaras or mascaras with a low water content, known as waterproof mascaras. These are in the form of a dispersion of waxes in volatile organic solvents.
It is also known that film-forming polymers, that may be dissolved or dispersed in an aqueous medium, can be used with waxes. See, FR-A-2 528 699 and EP-A-655 234. However, the make-up film obtained after applying these mascaras does not exhibit sufficient cohesion, because the waxes make the film brittle. The film is thus not sufficiently resistant to friction, especially to contact with fingers. It is also not sufficiently resistant to water, for example when to tears or sweat or when worn while bathing or taking a shower. This mascara has a tendency to be worn away over time: grains become deposited leaving marks around the eye. The make-up does not stay on well over time: it cannot be kept on for more than a day. The user must thus apply the mascara at least once a day to maintain a satisfactory make-up result on the eyelashes.
Some users wish to have eyelashes that are well colored but not thickened. It is possible to color eyelashes by using a dye containing colorants, similar to hair dyeing. However, this type of dyeing is generally carried out at a beauty salon because special techniques need to be used. This results in constraints for the user.
There is therefore a need for a mascara composition enabling the user to color her eyelashes easily without thickening them.
The aim of the present invention is thus to provide a mascara composition giving a natural make-up result that stays on well over time, for longer than a day, or even two days or more, and which can be used to color human hair, such as eyelashes and eyebrows.